Jason George
Jason George plays Ben Warren on Grey's Anatomy and Station 19. Biography Jason Winston George (born February 9, 1972, Virginia Beach, Virginia) is an American actor and model He is best known for his roles as Michael Bourne on the NBC daytime soap opera Sunset Beach, and as J.T. Hunter on the UPN television sitcom Eve. He has also appeared on many ABC series, such as What About Brian, Eli Stone, Eastwick, Off the Map, Grey's Anatomy, and guest starred on Castle and Desperate Housewives. George graduated from the University of Virginia in 1994 with a double major in Rhetoric and Communication Studies and Drama. In 1996, George was cast as lifeguard Michael Bourne on the soap opera Sunset Beach, a role which he played from the series' first episode on January 6, 1997 until its end on December 31, 1999. In 2002, George had a role in Clockstoppers, a film directed by Jonathan Frakes. Jason married his wife, Vandanna Khanna, in 1999. The couple has three children. Career Filmography *''Indivisible'' (2018) *''Breaking In'' (2018) *''Kidnap'' (2017) *''Sunday (short)'' (2016) *''Stars in Shorts: No Ordinary Love'' (2016) *''With This Ring'' (2015) *''Killing Vivian (short)'' (2013) *''Playing for Keeps'' (2012) *''Inside the Box'' (2009) *''Broken Windows'' (2008) *''Race'' (2008) *''Three Can Play That Game'' (2007) *''The Box'' (2007) *''You Did What?'' (2006) *''Good Vibrations (short)'' (2005) *''Bewitched'' (2005) *''Straighten Up America (short)'' (2003) *''Barbershop'' (2002) *''Clockstoppers'' (2002) *''The Climb'' (2002) *''Jigsaw'' (1999) *''Fallen'' (1998) Television *''Station 19'' (2018-) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010-) *''Laura'' (2017) *''Mistresses'' (2013-2016) *''CSI: Cyber'' (2015) *''Hit the Floor'' (2013-2014) *''Witches of East End'' (2013) *''The Closer'' (2011) *''Against the Wall'' (2011) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2011) *''Castle'' (2011) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''The Deadpool Series: Fan Films'' (2010) *''Eastwick'' (2009-2010) *''CSI: Miami'' (2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2008-2009) *''ER'' (2007-2008) *''What About Brian'' (2006-2007) *''House'' (2007) *''Shark'' (2007) *''Eve'' (2003-2006) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2005-2006) *''Without a Trace'' (2005) *''Boomtown'' (2003) *''Half & Half'' (2002-2003) *''She Spies'' (2003) *''Abby'' (2003) *''Platinum'' (2003) *''Off Centre'' (2001-2002) *''Jeremiah'' (2002) *''Titans'' (2000-2001) *''Friends'' (2001) *''Girlfriends'' (2000) *''Arli$$'' (2000) *''Roswell'' (2000) *''Sunset Beach'' (1997-1999) *''Moesha'' (1998-1999) Notes and Trivia *Jason is the only actor to have been part of the main cast of three different ShondaLand shows: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, and Off the Map. **He portrays Ben Warren on two of the three shows so he has only played two main characters in ShondaLand. There are two other actors who have portrayed two different main characters on different ShondaLand shows: Martin Henderson has co-starred with Jason in both Grey's Anatomy and Off the Map, while Jay Hayden will co-star with Jason on the firefighter spinoff while previously having played Danny Yoon on The Catch. *Before being upped to main cast, he made 42 guest appearances. Out of all main cast members who guest starred before receiving main cast billing, he made the most guest appearances. *His favorite episodes are the shooter episodes. (Sanctuary/Death and All His Friends) *When asked about similarities with Ben, Jason replied he and Ben both have great and strong wives. *Jason's twins were born during the chaos of a car accident. *He wanted to be a lawyer when he was growing up. *Jackie Robinson is his hero. *The bravest/stupidest thing he ever did was climb across the balcony seven stories up to go to an adjacent room at a hotel. *He is a big Game of Thrones and loves Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. They were both nobodies at some point and become a king and queen because they are so badass. *If he could have dinner with a TV character, he'd pick Daenerys. *In his small role on Friends he portrayed a fireman. External Links * * * * de:Jason George fr:Jason George Category:Actors